


New Sensei

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Age Swap Au [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Unable to train both Obito and Kakashi for their third round fights in the chunin exams, Naruto picks out another Sensei to take care of Kakashi's training for the month. Kakashi's less than excited about his choice.
Series: Age Swap Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	New Sensei

The last thing Kakashi had wanted when he went to his Sensei to talk about training, was to find out he was being shoved off to someone else. To be told that his Sensei had ‘the perfect person’ in mind to train him before his next battle.

A month.

He was supposed to train with Obito’s big brother, of all people, for a month. All while Naruto-Sensei focused his complete attention on training Obito.

It was trash, and the entire time he’d have to deal with the lingering pain of the curse mark on his shoulder that Naruto-sensei had only been able to seal off enough so he wasn’t stuck between being so sick he couldn’t get out of bed, or releasing the monster inside of him onto the village.

Again.

“You look as happy as Obito does when I tell him to get out of bed,” Not even a minute, and the man was already comparing him to his dumb brother. This was a terrible start to an already horrible experience. “Oh, come on Kakashi don’t make that face. This month is going to be fun.”

Fun? That wasn’t at all what this month was about and he needed to make that clear before Obito’s brother got any stupid ideas.

“I don’t know what you think we’re here for, but this is supposed to be training,” he growled, poking a finger into the older boys stomach for emphasis. “Sensei said you were the best choice to train me. Given that you’re Obito’s brother, I’m a little doubtful of his choice, but I have no where else to go. So you had better take this seriously. And no coddling me. I’m not here to waste time.”

The look that crosses over the older man’s face is a weird mixture of curiosity and unrestrained glee. It’s something that Kakashi has never seen on any other person’s face before, and it leaves him with a feeling of fear deep in the pit of his stomach.

Still, if this was the response he got from his demands for real training, that had to be a good thing. It meant that he was being taken seriously.

“You have Raiton and Doton nature down alright, right?” Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi examined the man in front of him. Unsure what exactly he was getting at with such a question. “Have you ever tried any other Nature? Like Futon or maybe even Katon?”

Now his interest was peaked.

“Are you saying you’ll train me to use Katon or Futon?” He inquired. Maybe Obito’s brother wouldn’t be such a bad Sensei after all.

“I have tons of scrolls we could take a look at,” That was an offer he was already liking. “Plus they’re two Chakra natures that I can us, along with Raiton as well. I have a few jutsu’s I could show you that I think would be useful in your next fight.”

For the first time since getting his curse mark he actually forgets about the pain in his shoulder. The excitement at learning new jutsu’s too much for him to focus on the sharp stabbing feeling in his skin.

He was going to win his next match with training like this, he just knew it.

Maybe Naruto-sensei had known what he was doing when he choice Obito’s big brother, Shisui, as his Sensei for the month.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” he kept the unimpressed look on his face. Not wanting to give away his excitement and give Shisui a reason to start goofing off already. “Why don’t you show me a cool Katon move? The Uchiha are known for them, at least that’s what Obito’s always saying if we can get him to shut up about his sharingan for five seconds.”

“A Katon move, hmmm?” A smirk pulls at Shisui’s lips. “I think I have the perfect one.”


End file.
